She loves me, She loves me not
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Miichi, Tai finally follows his love for Mimi. Only thing keeping him back is his self acclaimed low self esteem. But a offer is put forward, does Tai take it or not? Not finished yet:S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon. Etc… Etc… Blah Blah Blah. This will be the last Story I use Taichi Kamiya in. I think I've actually killed using him and such. Anyways here it is.

She loves me, She loves me not...

Chapeter 1

Tai snored agressivley, almost as if he were faking the action, even though he was fast asleep. His tiredness was created by the lateness of him staying up and chatting with many of his friends. He never went to bed early as he wanted to. Agumon had kept him awoke most of the night, and as he lay on his bed, his reptile like dinosaur friend finally went to sleep. But his problem didn't lye with Agumon. It was with Mimi. He liked her a lot, but was scared to admit to her. He sighed as he constantly thought of asking her out, but getting rejected every single time. Just like Sora and…everybody else. He didn't want to think of it, but it almost haunted him daily. 'What's wrong with me?' thought Tai as he pondered for an answer, hoping to find the right one, the one to explain why he has changed so much since he was a little bit younger.

As the clock read six thirty five, Tai's alarm clock blared its high pitched sound to notify his attempt to get up and get ready for some kind of an event. He rolled over to slap his alarm clock off. He yawned silently as he could. He usually tried not to wake his little sister up. He swept the blankets past his naked body, stretched and yawned. 'Another miserable day', he thought. He just then realized, that he was suppose to meet with the rest of the group. They were going to play some soccer. He slipped on a jersey meshed shirt, and a pair of brown khaki shorts. But lastly he picked up his prized possession, his goggles. He looked at them very briefly. ' I don't deserve to be a leader. I think I'll give 'em to a real leader. Davis…' thought Tai as he picked them up and placed them in his soccer bag.

Tai finally grabbed a fresh pair of socks and exited his bedroom. He saw Hikari, his sister, in the kitchen getting cereal and pouring it into two different bowls. He hoped that one of the bowls was for him, not T.K. "Good morning Tai! I heard you talking in your sleep. I was worried about you. I hope your not lying to me when you say nothing is wrong." Smiled Kari, as she began pouring Tai's cereal into another bowl ,beside the one that she already filled up.

" No squirt, I'm fine. I usually talk in my sleep…" lied Tai, as she finished pouring milk into the bowl of cereal.

Tai felt his face redden with heat. He looked at Kari as she turned around to put the cereal and milk away. Tai quickly got up and darted for the bathroom. "I'll try and eat what you make, if it taste good!" joked Tai, as he went off to the bathroom.

Kari rolled her eyes at him, as she turned towards the stove as she took out a couple of eggs and began frying them.

Tai then reappeared once again and sat at the kitchen table, where the bowl of cereal was located. "Oh Tai, I think Mimi called for you. She wanted to know if you can come walk with her down to the park, where we're going to play soccer. She has something to tell you… Tai, you've finally got a date? Way to go! I'm proud of my big brother!" Hikari sneered, as she laughed abruptly.

Tai mocked a similar laugh, and began to eat the breakfast Kari had cnstructed. 'I wonder what exactly she wants to talk to me about ? That's unlike Mimi to talk to me she usually talks to Sora, Matt… I really wish I could ask her out… trailed Tai's thoughts, as he thought of more assumptions that could predict his close but far future.

Kari finally finished cooking a sunny side egg, and some fried rice. She then put both side dishes on a plate for Tai, as well as for herself. "I think the rice needs a little bit more soy sauce though. But really, it was good! Thanks Kari! I wonder what I would do without you!" thanked Tai, as he smiled at her, while he rested his hands on his full stomach.

" You'd probabley starve to death, Tai, especially with out me!" replied Hikari, as she laughed followed by Tai's laughter.

" I think you're right Kari." replied Tai, in a joking fashion.

" Where's your goggles at, Tai? They're always around that cranium, which is full of air. It doesn't seem like you with out them on. That tells me something is wrong with you. I am your sister! Please tell me Tai, you can tell me whats bothering you. Tell whats wrong, instead of holding it back . Just don't hold it back Tai..." pleaded Kari, as she stared Tai in the eyes.

This caught Tai off off guard. He looked at her beady eyes, as if they begged and begged for him to tell. " Kari, I'm fine. I'm dead serious when I mean it. I think I'm going to give my goggles to Daisuke, because he is the new group leader. Plus his aren't really that good like mine. I want him to have them. He's a special guy, Kari. I think you should be thankful you have him as a leader. He's a good leader..." trailed off Tai, as he felt like Kari just saw through his deploy. "I'm gonna go get my soccer cleats and shin pads, then we can go catch up with Mimi."

Tai walked off almost as if he was ignoring his sister's ponderous worried look. She hated it when he hid stuff. e had never been like this till recently. It scared her more then anything, he was alawys down and she could never help him at all. Tai quickly gathered his soccer acessoseries, and went out the door, as he noticed Kari was on the phone( probabley with TK or some one lese to tell them that they were leaving) so Tai decided to wait out side. Kari called T.K. and Daisuke to tell them to come and meet her so she could talk to them about Tai. They had bpth agreed and were already on their way out the door. Finally she hung up and exited the small apartement and locked it as she turned around to look at Tai. "Tai, T.K. and Diasuke are going to come and walk me down to the park. I hope your not mad at me, but we need to talk about a new message from the digital world. I'm really sorry Tai, but we gotta do this thing. I hope you and Mimi have a good time. Later!" exclaimed Kari, as she hugged her brother and lied right in his face.

"Kari, Don't worry I think I'll be fine. Don't be sorry about it because there is nothing wrong with it. Your still a digidestined. Just remember to take Koramon with you. I think he's in my room, sleeping. Well I'll talk yo you later." replied Tai as he sighed and followed up with a smile, and started walking towards Mimi's house.

As Tai left, she could feel his grief and sorrow haunt him as if a ghost was cursed on her brother. She only felt sorry for his immature fashion of dealing with his problems.

Tai walked along the sidewalk, that led up to the upper class people, exactley where Mimi was located. Her parents owned a large chain of fashion and clothing articles. Mimi always wanted to become a model, and was prtaically living her dream. she modeled for alot of the commercials that were made for the chain, but Mimi had started to hint on the fact that her parents and the business were going belly up.

Tai thought of how beautiful Mimi was the last time they saw each other. She had just dyed her hair pink, and added some of the star gel glitter, and started to wear really rather tight clothing articles, as well as a short skirt that almost revealed a little to much. If only I could ask her out, thought Tai as he realized he had arrived to Mimi's mansion.

Tai waited at the front gate, and noticed that her mansion wasn't as big as everybodies elses. As he was comparing the many different complexes he heard a voice blared on the speaker built in the left side of the gate. I t was a girl's voice. He recognized who it was right away. " Tai, I'll be down in about a couple of minutes. I really need to talk to you. It's really important. Thanks for being there when I need it!" giggled Mimi, as Tai could also pick up the stress in her voice as well.

Tai stood on the the left side of the gate and looked directly across, to see a middle class house. In the front yard, was a boy and a girl, probabley of the age of fifteen or sixteen years old. They kissed each other as they were holding each other too. Tai could only wish he could ask out Mimi, but something still held him back. He loved her so much. There was no word in the dictionary, for Tai, to describe how much he loved her. He just wished they could go out. finally several minutes later she walked through the gate.

Tai looked at the figure with cation. She wore a jersey, with short shorts, something that she was always caught wearing instead of her short skirts. She smiled bleakly as she came and hugged Tai. " I missed you Tai." expressed Mimi, as she almost started sobbing on his shoulder.

Bercause of Mimi's job, she rarley got to see her freinds anymore. Tai gained some composure and looked down with a small innocent grin. It's either now or never, Taichi Kamiya. What do you have to lose? Thought Tai as he began to speak. " Mimi there is something I need To tell you to. Will you go out with me?" asked Taichi, as the nervousness caused his voice to crack.

Mimi looked at him, as if she was amazed at his imcompetence. She smiled, and brought her head close to his and exchange a small kiss reassuring that her answer was that of a yes. She then brought her head back and smiled. " Yes tai I do want to go out with you, But I've got aproblem... Mom and dad... They want to move away... And I don't want to Tai. I want to be here with and spend my life with you. But they won't listen. That's why I've been Ignoring and saying no everytime you had asked. It hurt to say yes cause I know it couldn't last over seas. I love so much Tai." Sobbed Mimi as she tried to look in Tai's eyes.

Tai was filled with a fear of losing someone forever and ever. Some one that was going to mean alot to him. That some one was Mimi. Tears formed around the eyelids of his eyes. He knew his mom was leaving him. She was in the hospital with a cancer. That was what he hid from Kari. He knew she coudn't find out. It would wreck her so much. " Well likes make what we can of this get together while it lasts!" Tai said, as he tried to smile as the tears rolled down the slender of his face.

They held each others hand, and walked off in the distance, starting a new realtionship, that both longed to have. And now they are together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or am I affliated with digimon. I just write. Last story before exams. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2

As Mimi and Tai walked along the sidewalk, they held each others hand. But something still bothered Tai. Mimi was leaving him. He wanted to avoid that. He wanted her to stay, for them to be together. He needed to be with Mimi, and Mimi needed to be with Tai. Tai felt a happiness that he had never felt in a while, just by holding her hand. The touch of her hand was incredibly smooth, soft and warm all at the same time.

"Mimi, how about after the soccer game, we go… on … a date… our first…date…" stuttered Tai, as he paused from walking to see what reaction Mimi would give him.

She looked at Tai, as her hazy eyes stared him down. She then placed one of her hands gently on his cheek. It was really warm and soft. She then smiled at him. "Sure, Tai, I would love to go later after the game!" replied Mimi, as she hugged the nervous and fretful boy.

As she let go of the hug, she kissed his cheek ever so softly. It was more then enough to make him blush. He smiled even though he knew he was blushing. Mimi, at the sight of seeing Tai blush, giggled. And by the small laugh, he knew she felt comfortable around him. He wanted her to be comfortable around him, not afraid. That was his main goal with her, to make her feel safe and comfortable. And the laugh reassured him that he was doing something right. Again, they held each others hand and began walking along the path that was on the same road as Mimi's house.

Tai looked down at his watch. They were ten minutes late. They were supposed to meet at the park to play soccer at three o'clock. It was ten after three! "Holy crap! Mimi, we're gotta start running! We're really late!" shouted Tai, as he peered back at her beautiful face.

"Ok, let's hurry up!" added Mimi, as she pointed out another path way through the woods.

Tai grinned slyly, as he began running with his hand still in tact with Mimi's. Tai then began laughing as he kept looking back to see Mimi's face. She was laughing too. Probably because it was the first time she had fun in a while. Her job as a model took up most of her time. So it was different and a change for her. Both laughs seem to increase as the almost made it to the opening. It was the field and park. Tai let go of her hand, as he quickly raced up to the opening. The sunlight became more visible when he came closer. The forests border line was practically visible now, as he darted past small alder trees.

Just as Tai had exited the forest into the opening, he turned around. He tried to see if Mimi had stopped, but to his mistake, she came running full force at him. She knocked him over, with her on top him. She braced her arms on the ground, which was the only thing that kept her from falling into his face. She stared into his hypnotic eyes, as did he. Their heart beats greatly increased, as they panted for air from the short distance run. They both stared into each others mind, as if they could read each other.

Mimi was still somewhat dumbfounded by what had just occurred. She just continued to look in his eyes, as she attempted to catch her breathe. It almost seemed like they were waiting for the other to make the first move. It was cut short as Daisuke came over and stared at them. "Um…can you guys save that for when no one else is around. It's time to play soccer, not make out!" joked Daisuke, as he laughed at his own joke.

Mimi and Tai blushed heavily, as they had never really noticed Daisuke watching them stare and get lost in the moment. Mimi quickly got up and brushed off her shirt from the dirt that had been emitted on it. Tai too quickly got up, and knocked off the twigs and leafs that had remained stuck on his clothing. After the incident Tai, Mimi and Daisuke walked over to where the rest were located. The teams were picked by Tai and Daisuke. On Tai's team there was Yomato, Sora, Mimi, Cody and Yolei. On Daisuke's there was Ken, Takeru, Hikari, Izzy, Jokido. The game was played long as everyone enjoyed themselves. Mimi had the occasionally funny remarks of getting dirty, as well with Jo. Tai usually got heavy headed when Daisuke would score, as would Daisuke with Tai. Even though Tai's team lost five to two, every one had admitted they had fun.

As Tai limped off the field feeling the pain of not being in shape, he walked over by an also sore Mimi. "So when do you wanna go out tonight?" asked Tai, as he looked into her face.

He saw the dirt from the field, smeared on her face, but she didn't care he noticed.

"When ever you can come and get me. It doesn't really matter to me. So I guess I'll see you later!" said Mimi as she hugged Tai, and briefly kissed him on the lips.

Tai got drunk off of the kiss, and once again blushed as he exchanged it back. Mimi didn't blush like him, but giggled. Finally they departed as they waved at each other. "Aww, that was cute, Tai!" added Hikari, as T.K. walked off too.

Tai started to walk, as Kari was rambling on about stuff they had to do in the Digital World. He didn't pay attention at all. He was too busy thinking about Mimi. The one he truly loved. He wondered where exactly he should take her. Then he remembered the place where his father took his mom for their anniversary. He then all of a sudden went from a walk, to a full pace run. "Hey ,Tai! What's wrong? What did I say?" asked Kari as she had to yell.

"I have to go and make reservations at a restaurant. I'll see you later, Kari. Tell mom I have plans tonight." explained Tai, as he ran off, leaving Kari in the distance.

After several hours of walking to the restaurant, he finally made reservations to it. They told him that he could pay at the time of the dinner. He left quickly and got home to call Mimi to tell her that they should leave now. Mimi agreed, as she offered to provide the drive happily. He quickly stashed a small box in his pocket as he grinned to himself, the kind of grin that meant he was up to something.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, she arrived at the Kamiya's apartment. Tai then quickly exited the small building, as he entered the car. "Wow, you sure look pretty!" complimented Tai as he was amazed at the beauty of her dress had on her.

It was the usual pink, but resembled much like a prom dress. Her hair was up too. Tai liked to see her hair up. It drove him wild. Her face was almost exactly what he would define an angel's face as. Perfect, in all ways.

Mimi blushed heavily when Tai had said the compliment. Mimi also looked at Tai. She thought that he was hot in a black tuxedo. "You look pretty hot too!" added Mimi as she looked all over Tai.

After a fifteen minute drive to the restaurant they arrived. They exited the vehicle, as it took off as the entered the door. Tai opened the door for Mimi, as she smiled and walked through it. As they walked up to the front desk, to be waited upon, he kissed her on the cheek, as he smiled. She giggled and looked back him. Tai was happy he found her. He know knew that she was going to be the one. Just then, a waiter came up to them, and asked for there invitation. Tai stated his full name, Taichi Kamiya, as the waiter told them to follow him.

They were led to a rather large part of the restaurant. It had probably the largest chandelier that Mimi had ever seen in her life. She had seen some of the most famous, but this had to be the biggest ever. Tai was just amazed at the upper class furnishing. He thought that it was remarkable. The waiter then finally showed them their seats, as Tai took out the chair for Mimi to sit on. She blushed at the fact that he was doing this all for her. No one, not even Matt had done this for her. Tai then ordered some exquisite meals that he knew Mimi had liked, as the waiter nodded his head and left.

"Tai, you are the only one that has ever done this much for me. I love you so much!" added Mimi, as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you too, Mimi. When we where in the Digital World, I was always very fond of you, it's just I was way too nervous to tell you that. So I always talked with Sora, because we both knew that it would never work between us. I love you Mimi… And I have another question for you… Will you marry me?" asked Tai, as he got up and sat on one knee, revealing a small ring box.

Mimi raised both hands up to her mouth, out of pure shock. She started to cry tears of joy. Tai hesitated for an answer, as he saw the tears roll down her face. Finally she removed her hands from her mouth, and opened the box and it revealed an engagement ring. She hugged Tai very tightly. "Yes Tai, I will marry you!" replied Mimi, as Tai stood up and hugged her.

Tai felt so much better when she said that. The hug seemed to last forever. After they broke the hug, Mimi, still crying, looked into his face and kissed him directly on the lips. Mimi knew that she was making the best move. "Taichi Kamiya, you are the one I want to grow old with and wake up to every single day! You are the sun and moon to me. I love you Tai!" added Mimi, as the both finally sat down to realize that the ordered meals had come.

After a perfect dinner at the restaurant, and a well spent date, Mimi finally thought of something. "Tai, this is going to sound weird, but who would you like to come with me to America?" asked Mimi, as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Tai looked down at his feet. He thought long and hard about this. He wanted to stay with his family as long as he could, but he also wanted to be with Mimi. The one he wanted to marry. He quickly looked back up, with an affirmative answer. "Yes Mimi, I will go with you. I don't want to spend a second with out you. I love you and always will. I will never ever let you down!" added Tai, as he kissed her cheek.

As Tai got a ride with Mimi's parents, Mimi explained what their plan was. At first, her parents were a little perturbed, but then Mimi revealed the engagement ring. They quickly changed there minds after that. Tai finally made it home and told his parents about what was going on. They understood, and agreed as Mimi's parents were there as well. Tai quickly gathered up a lot of his clothing, and necessities like deodorant and cologne, and packed them in bags. He then gathered all of his clothing, and filled up two duffle bags of clothing.

After a half hour of packing, he finally put his bags in the trunk of Mimi's parent's car, said his last good bye to Kari, his mom and dad and took off.

After a short drive, Tai arrived at the mansion. Tai brought in his suitcases and bags. Her parents told him that they were leaving in the morning. Mimi brought Tai to her bedroom, after he set his begs down by the door.

"So one last question, it's going to be me and you, forever and ever?" asked Mimi as she looked serious.

Without hesitation, Tai replied, "Yes Mimi, it is going to be you and me, forever. No one will break us up. The only way that could happen is if you let it happen. And I hope you won't. I love you Mimi, and no one else. You are the one I want to marry, no one else. I have longed to ask you out and marry you, and now we are three quarters there. I love you Mimi, and nothing will change!"

Mimi held onto Tai as they now sat on her bed, feeling safe that now they were getting married and that they could spend a whole lifetime together. Happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I share anything relating ownership of it. I just write about it to express my self. Enjoy

Chapter 3

Tai woke up several hours after the plane took off in Tokyo. This was his first flight experience. He never thought it would be, at the most, boring. He thought that it would be very exciting and 'fun'. Sitting on a plane till they arrived at their destination was not 'fun'. He wasn't even allowed to get up and walk around, at all! His legs were very cramped up in the small seats that the plane contained to carry passengers to and from other countries. But the only thing that made it worth while was the fact that he was going to be with the very girl he loved. Mimi. She sat next to Tai.

Tai noticed that the flight did not, indeed, seem to affect or bore Mimi. She almost seemed to be enjoying it. But he couldn't really tell if it was because he was with her, or that she was almost glad to part from the small Nipponese villages and culture. It was undeterminable. Tai then thought for a moment as Mimi sat there sleeping, resting her head, against his shoulder if leaving his family was a good move or not .He was still debating if Kari still needed his advice and comfort, his company, his two cents worth of ideas. He wondered if his choice making was too rash, and way too quick.

But then he looked down at Mimi. He didn't want to leave her behind anymore. He wanted to be there with her. And Tai's parents did say that they did let him go and be with Mimi and her family. He wished that maybe his family could have gone with him. But now it was his turn to make choices. He was done school. He was on his own, and now he was fully capable to do whatever he wanted to do, with in reasonable limits. But Tai wasn't one to take limits lightly. He always stretched them to unreasonable lengths and the results usually became disastrous. But he knew making this one choice to be with Mimi would not, in fact, be as disastrous as his past relationships. He hoped.

Mimi sat up fully, and stretched her resting ligaments and muscles and looked in my face. She smiled brightly, as I couldn't help but exchange the beautiful smile back. She had always had that effect. It wasn't fair sometimes, but it was something Tai noticed defined Mimi. Her hair was semi messy, but he didn't care. He usually wasn't big on looks. He was more interested in what the heart had, feelings, and emotions. And Mimi was that one. She was an amazing girl, a girl whose thoughts and agenda's weren't always about her self, but concerning both her and him. Something, that Sora, through past experiences made quite evident. She was always way too full of her self. She had a bad habit of bragging her self too much, and always wanting to do what she felt she wanted to do, while she usually, but not all the time, left him out.

"How come your not sleeping, Tai?" asked Mimi, as she yawned very briefly, still containing that incredible smile.

He almost had to sit and think why. He really wasn't sure at all. "It's my first time, I guess. I'm sort of nervous, but also excited. I take it you must be very used to flying on planes. It's hard to sleep on a plane!" explained Tai, as he picked out her semi messy hair.

"Yeah. I've done this many times before. Dad and mom do a lot of major traveling and cross country exploring. By the third or forth time traveling by plane, I kind of got used to it, and started to be able to sleep, as it never jarred me at all. Oh and when you get off, you might have something called 'jet lag'. It's like a really weird version of a cold. Your head gets stuffed up, and everything moves very slow. But dad has special pills for it, in case you do!" explained Mimi, as she pointed up at her dad's seat.

She then reached for his cheek and kissed it and fell back asleep. He then wondered if he should attempt to return to an internal slumber. Then as Tai though, he though of the words he used. '…will you marry me?' Tai then realized now it was his life. He wasn't 'leaving' his parents at an early time. It was time for him to leave. He was nineteen. He had to start and make many choices for himself. And this was one of them. And he also was a hundred percent sure he was making the most important decision in his life. He kissed Mimi's resting head, then leaned his head on hers and began to drift into a internal world of happiness, joy and arrival.


End file.
